


深夜幻想-贝迪ABO

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 只是一段幻想





	深夜幻想-贝迪ABO

#深夜幻想  
#贝迪ABO

贝尔纳代斯基刚转会到尤文图斯的时候，经历了一段时间的低谷。  
紫百合的球迷并不认可他抛下10号转投他会的行为，而尤文的哲学里新人也需要板凳锉掉一些锐气，他在这里的第一个赛季的开始，并没有那么顺利。  
好在他遇到了一个朋友，年纪相仿，只比他大上几个月，却已经在安联球场扎下根来，成了这里的宠儿。  
迪巴拉享受了一个绝佳的赛季开场，轻松的帽子戏法，连续的惊人进球，让人们把这位新10号看作最耀眼的都灵的宝石。  
但这场比赛之后，暂时的，宝石黯淡了下来。  
在最后时刻失掉点球，对这个年轻人来说，是太残酷的现实。  
他仍然走到场边安慰球迷，球迷们隔着栏杆请他签名，对他说：Paulo，踢点球是需要勇气的。  
他感动得想哭，在夜风里低着头一个一个认真写自己的签名，有人隔着栏杆把手伸过来，却故意的，摸了摸他的脸颊。  
他离去的时候，觉得有些不舒服。  
贝尔纳代斯基在车里等他，明明他们住在两个方向，但他却想顺路把失魂落魄的小宝石送回家。  
迪巴拉靠在椅子上，脸颊被人摸过的地方微微发烫，他转头贴在皮质座椅上，皱起眉头无意识的发出轻轻的呻吟。  
忽然的发情，也许是因为球场上太过激动和紧张的信息素紊乱，也说不好是别有用心者的故意为之。  
他的黑色西装裤紧紧包裹着臀部，此刻，也许要印出一点暧昧的水渍。他不希望贝尔纳代斯基知道，只能夹紧了腿皱着眉头看窗外。  
但是信息素的味道是藏不住的。他的带着一点清苦的柚子一样的味道，在车里回荡着，搅动着年轻Alpha的心跳。  
车停在贝尔纳代斯基家的院子里，没有人说话。  
弗德里科垂着头，他的发梢飘荡着，好看的眉眼晦暗不清，车子熄火了，院子里只有一盏走廊灯。他转过身，把手搭在小宝石的脸上。  
烫的惊人，男孩显然发情了，他喘得那样厉害，还在用浅色的眼睛看他。他的皮肤并不白，故意美黑之后健康的小麦色让他没有一般Omega那样弱不经风，他在流汗，汗水沿着侧脸往下。  
他身上有地方更湿。  
贝尔纳代斯基摸不准自己该怎么做，是遵从自己的内心，还是尊重他的感受？他们不是情侣，甚至从未有过关于性的暗示。  
但迪巴拉给了他一个答案，他解开安全带，飞快的，靠过来给了他一个亲吻。  
湿润的、柔软的、花瓣一样的嘴唇，落在他的嘴角。  
他说，帮我吧，Fedele…  
他们在这个狭小的车子里放弃理智，弗德里科握着保罗的腰往下按，那里其实不需要更多的扩张了，但他还是在此之前用手指试探过了几次。保罗咬着自己的下唇，他已经受不了了，却因为视线模糊根本控制不了节奏。  
那里很湿，贝尔纳代斯基抽空想到，而且紧的要命，他比看起来更轻，这样被打开时候叫得像只小猫。  
他会不会哭？  
他继续想，Alpha的天性让他不自觉想要侵占更多。于是温柔不再，他用尽力气顶入那甬道，逼出男孩更多带着哭腔的叫喊。  
结束的时候，车里的信息素浓到呛人。  
俱乐部的黑西装皱成一团，迪巴拉的裤子扔在地上，上衣被掀起咬在嘴里的部分也皱的不成样。他捡起外套，勉强裹住被咬得星星点点的胸口。  
贝尔纳代斯基意犹未尽，手指在他的西装底下轻轻搔弄他的腰窝，换来迪巴拉的一推。  
他肯定没法回家了，只好借宿在这个队友家。好在床够宽，被子够软，他洗干净把自己扔进羽绒被里，丝毫不顾及赤裸的身体对不应期过去的队友有多大的冲击。  
第二天醒过来的时候，有东西在舔迪巴拉的胸口，他很敏感，那里更是，他迷迷糊糊的推开，却觉得这个手感完全不似爱玩的前队友，而这种事也不像寡言的先生会做。  
他睁开眼，Wendy的脸抵在他脑袋前面。  
贝尔纳代斯基推开门，赤身裸体的Omega被自己的两条宠物犬按在床上舔得哈哈大笑，他漂亮的腹肌和胸口泛着水光，他的两条腿分开，脚紧绷着蜷起脚趾，用闪着光的眸子看他。  
他说，嘿，Fedele，快把你的狗赶走哈哈哈哈——  
他当然要这样做，因为他要独享这个男孩了。


End file.
